My Spiritual Doom
by Attaxer
Summary: This cant really be described in s many words. I mean it has a heterosexual lemon in the first chapter which kind of strays from my of Yuri Lemons view, but yeah it needed to happen. LEMONS! -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic that isn't all about the Yuri lemon it is going to have. It will have action. It will have my invention the Dankai, which is basically a step up from Bankai. But yes of course it will have the very graphic Yuri lemon, which i love writing, but i also love writing blood and gore, So I'm gonna give that a shot too. I plan on having three Yuri lemons in here. The pairings are listen below.

Yuri, Lemon, Het

Ichigo x Rukia

Chizuru x Orihime

Tatsuki x Rukia

Soi Fong x Unohana

Disclaimer: it is not a good idea to huff bleach by Tite Kubo, It will not get you high.

Chapter One

Training

An orange haired young man swung his sword only to match the one of his opponent. The lazy shop keeper side stepped out of the way of the adolescents next strike and kicked his foot out from under neath him putting his blade to the teens throat.

" You had enough yet Ichigo?" The lazy man said.

" Not quite." he said as he leaped backwards his sandal moving through the dirt to catch a grip.

The teen moved his blade out in front of him as he began to glow blue. His eyes where white as he smirked. " Ban," He started as the rubble around him began to shift and move under his Reiatsu. " Kai!" He said as he erupted in a blast of light that was quickly reflected by the lazy shop keeper. Ichigo 's sword turned into a slim black one with the swastika around the hilt. He looked up at the man. " Kiisuke!" He said as he vanished and in an instant he reappeared with his sword at his opponents throat.

The man kicked the sword out of Ichigo's hand a couple feet away from them. He kneed his opponent in the gut and dropped him to the ground putting his katana at his throat.

" Never use your bankai, unless you absolutely have to, I mean a life or death situation Kurosaki!" Ichigo grunted as he shifted back to his normal form. He looked up at Kiisuke. He sighed.

" Yeah I know, I just wanted to win this time." he said rubbing his shoulder and popping his neck.

" Yeah well let that show you where you stand with me, I didn't even have to release my zanpakutou." he said with a serious look on his face. Ichigo merely shrugged and walked away.

' Man he ticks me off,' Thought Ichigo. He glanced over at the tall tan woman in her orange suit who had been watching them train.

" Hey Yoroichi-san," Ichigo said after wrapping up Zangetsu and putting him in his rightful place.

" Ichigo-kun, You were reckless out there, what were you thinking trying to use bankai on a friend?" The lady scolded. Ichigo just shrugged and climbed up the ladder leading to the shop. He walked out as two kids and a fairly large man put supper on the table for Renji and Kiisuke. He left the room without even saying goodbye to anyone and started towards home, wondering how Kiisuke Urahara had ever gotten to be so strong.

After arriving at his house he walked inside. He catch a foot with his right hand. He held his father in the air with one hand by his foot. And tossed him out of his way like a toy. Ichigo payed no attention to the welcome home nii-san's that he was getting from his little sisters. He walked straight to his room and plopped down on his bed. He took a big breath and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Ichigo woke up looking at his clock, 1:30. he sighed wondering why he had woken up. Until he heard aloud bump from the closet. He stood up and opened it to see a very frightened young lady sitting there in the bed trying to change out of A robe into her clothes.

Ichigo blushed ferociously at the sight before him, a beautiful young girl who was completely naked and trying to put pajamas on was setting before him. He just sighed and asked her a question .

"Rukia what are you doing here." he said with a groggy voice. The girl was blushing and slammed the door close.

" Pervert!" She said noticing how he had just stared at her. She blushed wondering if Ichigo might like her. She sighed. " Well, nii-sama is on a mission somewhere and I got lonely so i thought I'd come to the human world." She said between grunts of pulling her clothes on. Ichigo sighed and scratched the top of his head.

" Well okay, but yeah we need to get some sleep so I'll talk to you in the morning okay?" he said walking over to his bed with perverted images of The Kuchiki girl popping into his head. He shook them away and fell asleep. They came back however in a dream.

Ichigo woke up scratching his eyes when he felt something moist on his waist. He sighed realizing that he must have had a wet dream. He got up and changed his clothes/ he knocked on Rukia's door to get up and get ready for school. She did and jumped out the window. Ichigo walked out the front door and walked with Rukia all the way to school.

" Come on Hime,will you please go on a date with me." A mousy red head said rubbing her face into a Voluptuous girls breasts.

" Well, maybe someday," Orihime said as she was still with Tatsuki at the moment. Chizuru pouted and walked away. Orihime walked into he class room to be greeted by all the familiar faces hugging her.

Everyone went over to greet her, even the teacher, everyone except Tatsuki. Tatsuki just blushed at her arrival and turned away. She was lucky Orihime didn't see her. Orihime has become one of the jealous types when it comes to Tatsuki. After all had died down and class was over they all sat outside eating their lunch under the tree. Tatsuki sat with her head in Orihime's lap, while she ran a hand through her hair in a protective way.

Rukia looked over at Tatsuki who just looked away when they made eye contact. Rukia blushed at this while feeling very confused at the same time. Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu finished their lunches and Ichigo went to go do some recon at where the girls ate.

" Hey Rukia, where have you been all this time?" Orihime asked.

" I have been visiting my relatives out of town." Rukia said simply

" You have filled out nicely there Rukia," Chizuru said pervertedly. Rukia had barely noticed that she now had A-cups in breast size. Rukia looked down tilting her head to the side. She smiled in accomplishment knowing she had been right all along, she was just late bloomer. She looked up and then heard something hit the ground hard when Orihime asked if Rukia wanted to compare breast sizes.

Rukia narrowed her eyes on Orihime knowing she did that on purpose. Ichigo was sitting behind the tree passed out with a bloody nose.

That night Ichigo and Rukia walked home together. Ichigo pushed Rukia up through the window and he followed, not wanting to have to put up with Isshin. Ichigo sat down on his bed as Rukia sat down too. They just sat there in an awkward silence until Rukia looked at Ichigo. Ichigo knew what would happen if he made eye contact. He turned to look at her. Her beautiful eyes stared back into his with so much fright but somehow caring and considerate. Ichigo leaned in a little bit and was surprised when he felt Rukia's lips touch his own before he got there.

Ichigo's eyes where wide open while Rukia's was closed with the moment. Ichigo melted at her tongue begging for entry to his mouth. He obliged and stopped her tongue entry with his own tongue letting them dance erotically. Ichigo pulled away a bit to watch their actions. Saliva dripped down onto the sheets as Ichigo moved back in to kiss Rukia on the neck. His dream from the night previous becoming reality. Rukia moaned softly as she unbuttoned Ichigo's school shirt and pulled it off her shoulder. On the white under shirt she dug her nails in and ripped it off of Ichigo's back drawing blood from the Orange haired teen a little bit. Ichigo smiled at the Brunettes anxiousness. He unzipped her dress all the way down to her skirt pulling it off revealing a black lace bra in his way. He turned Rukia around nibbling on her neck all the way down to the bra strap. He bit it and ripped it open exposing Rukia's newly developed A-cups. Rukia smiled as she turned around and pressed their bodies together. She smiled at the bulge in Ichigo's pants and unzipped them pulling them off of him. Rukia smiled as she tore his boxers off.

There in all it's glory was Ichigo's member erect and throbbing a bit. Rukia smile as she grabbed it and moved her mouth over the head earning a moan from Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't object, even if he wanted too his words were always cut short. Ichigo moaned when Rukia put his whole 10 inches in her mouth. He grunted as he came. Rukia gagged a bit and coughed but swallowed it all down. He looked at her surprised she was able to handle it. Rukia stood up pulling her skirt down along with her panties. She inched her way over to Ichigo and positioned her self above his member.

Ichigo shook his head as he got off the bed and stood up as she lay down. He thrust himself into her surprised that she squealed in pain. Ichigo waited a few minutes as Rukia gave him the okay. He began bucking his hips forward smiling at the mewls he was earning from her. Ichigo grunted a bit as Rukia wrapped her legs around Ichigo to get him farther inside her.

" Oh.. Ichigo.. Fuck me harder!" Ichigo obliged as his thrusts became harder and more frequent. Rukia squinted as she arched her back and Screamed. She came onto Ichigo as he about pulled out. Rukia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him keeping him inside of her as she started moving on her own. She pushed him down onto the ground and started moving up and down on his dick . He squinted and his left eye twitched a bit as he came into Rukia. Rukia moaned a bit as she came a second time and fell over onto Ichigo with him still inside her. With this Rukia fell asleep on her warriors chest. Ichigo stroked a hand through her hair.

" I love you Rukia." he said as he picked her up and lay her in his bed. He lay down beside her and fell asleep .

When he woke up he tossed the clock at the wall. He was infuriated. Rukia was no where to be seen along with a note that said that she was sorry.

" God dammit!" he said his Reiatsu getting greater. His substitute Soul reaper license began to beep. He sighed as he transformed into a Soul reaper and leaped out the window with a growing hate in his Reiatsu as it slowly began to change from blue to red...

A/N: Well I hope you like the first chapter.. And btw,every time you read a fanfic without reviewing it got kills a penguin that is genetically enhanced to act like a monkey, please, think of the Penguin freaks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second part of my 6 part epic Bleach tale with one Het lemon and three Yuri lemons. Thats means regrettably this will be one without a lemon – sigh- This one will actually introduce some sort of a story line. To it. Cause Ichigo is heading for the Soul Society to find Rukia but is hit by a special enemy.

Disclaimer: I Still do not own Bleach..Tite Kubo does... he won it from me in an auction.

Chapter 2

Rage

Ichigo landed on the top of the repentance chamber. He crossed his arms and sighed. He had calmed down quite a bit from when he had first left to go find Rukia. At first he was gonna kill her, now he was just wondering why she left. He sighed and leaped off the top of the white tower and landed on the ground below. He took a couple steps only to be kicked in the gut by a womans leg. The purple haired woman grabbed him by his Robe and pulled him back up.

" What the hell do you think your doing Ichigo!" Yuroichi said with a stern face. Ichigo was coughing and holding his gut and then finally regained his composure. He looked at her.

" I was looking for Rukia and then I sensed this odd reiatsu, and I decided to come look for it." He said rubbing his stomach. The impact of her knee was great, almost two great in fact, a little harder and his lungs would have busted. He sighed and walked off towards the cliff looking out over the Soul Society. He leaped off the cliff again, after swiping the cloak Yuroichi was wearing that made it so he could fly. He landed in between some large buildings with a shadowy figure on the other side.

" He's always in such a hurry." Yuroichi said whipping some dirt off her shoulder.

The shadowy figure turned to look at Ichigo, it had a long cape moving with the wind and what looked like a zanpakutou dangling off his waist about an inch or so down. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

" Who are you, and why are you here, stranger." Ichigo questioned. The shadowy figure smiled, his Evil smiled could be seen from where Ichigo was standing. He turned around and his cape split in two. Two large wings spread wide a bit. The sun moved a little bit so Ichigo could see the beast clearly.

It looked like a Hollow, but it was different, It was like a hollow with a mod-soul in it's body. Ichigo grunted a bit and grasped Zangetsu firmly in his hand and let it unravel. He pulled it over his shoulder and held it in front of him with a grin. " alright buddy, your going straight to hell!" he said while wondering how one like him as able to get this far into the seretei without being sensed by a captain. Ichigo swung his blade down, it was easily avoided. The being was merciless as he shoved his sword into Ichigo's chest spilling his blood onto the concrete. Ichigo back up from his blade his eyes wide from what had just happened. He gridded his teeth together and held his sword out in front of him. He began to glow a bluish color as he smirked. " Bankai!" he shouted as he erupted in a bunch of blue spiritual pressure. Ichigo rand towards The spirit in his bankai now fully healed from the transformation and shoved his blade towards his enemy. The blade was kicked aside a bit and Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his left side. He fell down holding his side . The beast had shoved his blade all the way into Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes where fading away, just when the beast was about to finish him a Tan goddess rushed passed him with a weird white demon magic around her.

" Flashcry." The goddess shouted as the beast was knocked back. The beast looked at the girl and then to Ichigo. It turned around and took flight leaving the seretei unnoticed. The tan woman turned to look at Ichigo. "You okay?" She said folding her arms.

" Yeah, thanks Yuroichi." He said standing up pulling the blade out of his side and dropping to the ground right afterwards.

" No your not, I'm going to have to take you to Captain Unohana." said Yuroichi lifting up the Orange haired teen and took off to carry him to the Squad 4 barracks. Ichigo passed out when he was lifted and didn't know what was going on at all.

Meanwhile back in Karakura town. Rukia was at school with her head down in her arms wondering what the hell she was doing here instead of going back to the soul society like she had told Ichigo. She sighed an looked up catching something in her eye and sighed. It was Tatsuki., she was brave, and beautiful. And not to mention she turned Rukia on in ways Ichigo never could.. Rukia blushed an looked away as Tatsuki answered a question for the teacher then smiled when she got it right.

After class Rukia stayed after to catch up on some home work when she heard a racket outside in the hallway. She walked over to the door to see Orihime and Tatsuki yelling at each other. Then all of a sudden they stopped and Orihime was teary eyed. She ran off burying her face in her hands while Tatsuki came back with tears in her eyes. Rukia knew they had just broken up. She knew she should feel sorry for Orihime , cause they were friends, but in a way she was glad that they broke up, this gave Rukia a chance to get close to Tatsuki.

The next day at lunch was weird Orihime nor Tatsuki sat at the normal place they each sat on different side s of the place with only two girls sitting in the normal place. On Tatsuki's side was some of her friends and on Orihime's side was Chizuru and Rukia. Orihime didn't have any trouble getting another girlfriend, Chizuru asked her to be her girlfriend like 20 minutes after the break up. Tatsuki however was pretty devastated even though she was the one who broke up. Rukia and Tatsuki both glanced over to look at each other at the same time and locked eyes. Both just blushed immensely and jerked their heads away.

Rukia looked back while Tatsuki just glance, but then they both smiled. Rukia sighed. The rest of that day as fairly boring. She went to most of her classes except one. This is where her day got exciting.

( Okay i lied theirs gonna be a lemon in this one .) She skipped her 6 th period to hang out in the bath room. Tatsuki was in their too. This was her chance to talk to her, although Tatsuki really didn't have talking in mind.

" So, I heard you and Orihime broke up." Rukia said messing with her fingers while making it look like she was counting something in her head.

" Yeah, what of it?" Tatsuki asked a little confused.

" Well, I don't know, I was just thinking, that well since your single now, that maybe, we could go out sometime." Rukia said blushing while shutting her eyes tight. She opened them to find the most beautiful girl she had ever seen inches from her face. She had a bright smiled one.

" I'd like that, how about you come over to my house tonight at 8:00 sharp." She said in her normal assertive tone. Rukia's eyes where wide.

" O-okay, I'll be there." She said gaining her confidence. Although she wondered what they were going to do. She knew Tatsuki needed to talk about the break up so thats what she thought they would be doing.

" Great, see you then." Tatsuki said winking a bit as she left the bathroom. Then the bell for school to let out rang. Rukia's heart leaped as she grabbed her back pack and left. Her life was finally turning around, she was going to forget all about what happened with Ichigo.

That night at Eight Rukia arrived at Tatsuki. To Rukia's surprise Tatsuki didn't open the door. She just shouted come in. Rukia walked in. She was wearing a black dress and high heels just in case they were going out. Found a tape trail laid out on the ground. Rukia followed it to the bed room and found Tatsuki sitting on the bed watching T.V with a bowl of popcorn beside her. It wasn't what Tatsuki was doing that surprised Rukia, it was what she had on and what was around her. Their were sex toys piled on her night stand and Tatsuki was wearing a T shirt without any panties underneath. It was true that Rukia had planned for this as well. She wasn't wearing a bra or panties. Rukia sat down on the bed looking at Tatsuki with a blush. Tatsuki looked up at her and came up behind her back kissing her softly on the neck. Rukia could tell the time for talking was gone. Nothing needed to be said. They both wanted each other, and they wanted what they wanted, right now. In a matter of minutes both girls where completely naked and kissing passionately.

Rukia was moving out of inexperience and was starting to get wet. Tatsuki moved down to Rukia's breast and licked them clean with her tongue, she bit down hard on the nipple then soother it away with her tongue. She did the same to the other nipple then she raised her sex to her lovers mouth and pressed it down on her lips. Rukia knew what she had to do. She let her tongue delve inside of it. Tatsuki moaned and pushed her self down on Rukia's face to get more of her. Rukia flipped Tatsuki over and lay her on her back. She inched her way down and positioned herself between the tom boys thighs and stuck a finger into her pulsing core. Tatsuki moaned and arched her back as Rukia kept adding more and more fingers. All that would fit. He grabbed a sex toy off the side table and strapped the double sided dildo onto her self. Sticking it into her self she pushed the dildo into her lovers vagina. Tatsuki moaned and wrapped her legs around Rukia's waist. Rukia moaned her self as she bucked forward ferociously. Rukia fell back and screamed as she came. Tatsuki was on top keeping up her pace. He hands where on her lovers boobs as she kept her hips bucking up and down. She was cooing and moaning until finally she erupted into the dildo.

Tatsuki smiled as she pulled the strap on off of Rukia who was panting heavily and moaning as Tatsuki shoved two fingers into her core. Rukia bucked onto the fingers and pulled Tatsuki down ward to kiss her. Their tongues danced erotically as they spun around giving each girl a perfect view of the others. The each went to work letting both girls moans echo into the others clits. Then they simultaneously came onto the other while screaming to ea ch other. The Vibrations made each orgasm stronger. They kept this experimentation until it came for Tatsuki to grab her biggest vibrator. She pushed Rukia down who was looking at it in terror.

" How is that going to fit inside me?" she thought as she was cut short by a sharp pain between her thighs that was quickly replaced by an over whelming pleasure. Tatsuki was moving it back and forth while the vibrator was at max.

" Oh yes, Tatsuki, Oh. Oh OH...Fuck me..Fuck me Fuck meeeeEEEE!!!" She shouted as she came onto Tatsuki. Their was a small puddle of cum on the hardwood floor of Tatsuki's apartment until Rukia pulled Tatsuki onto her and sat up pressing her sex next to Tatsuki's. They bother bucked together having their cores kissing. They kept grinding until they both came into the other girls slit. Rukia spread her slit apart with two fingers panting heavily from the pleasure while Tatsuki spread hers apart with two fingers. They pulled a double sided dildo and put it into each other and then moved themselves against each other repeatedly until the both erupted into one large cum puddle. Tatsuki's sheets were soaked as well as her mattress. Rukia rolled over onto Tatsuki and smiled. " That was amazing Tatsuki!" She said with admiration still filling her eyes. Tatsuki was panting heavily as she kissed Rukia deeply and pulled Rukia's head down to her slit.

" Tongue fuck me Rukia!" Tatsuki demanded as Rukia obliged. She moved her tongue in deep wrapping itself around the clit repeatedly and then felt Tatsuki's muscles contract around her young tongue and then Rukia stopped suddenly. She then focused all of her reiatsu into her tongue and shot a blast into Tatsuki's clit The blast awakened every pleasure sensor in Tatsuki's body at once making her spill every ounce of cum she had in her at this moment. "RUUUUKIAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted as she came onto the eager girls face. Rukia came up to her and then stuck her fingers inside of her self while Tatsuki inched her way to her clit sticking her tongue in between her fingers. They both worked on Rukia till Tatsuki did the same as Rukia and focused all of her being into one lap . This lap had a different effect for Rukia. Rukia clenched together then busted all at once. It was like she had a thousand orgasms at once. Rukia and Tatsuki both lay together Exhausted and panting. They were each soaking wet. Rukia crawled up beside Tatsuki and snuggled into her breasts and fell asleep after muttering something.

" I love you Tatsuki."

" i love you too Rukia." She said as she wrapped her legs around her pressing herself against her. They slept like this all night. Having orgasms just from each others presence.

A/N: When i say there is going to be a lemon, I mean its going to be a fucking good one too. So yeah Review. Please.


	3. Important Announcement

To whom it may concern,

All my yuri writing is at an end. I apologize to my fans and critics that were waiting for my next chapter.

I am done writing smut, if you want to blame anyone blame m. I went back to read my old stories and learned that those stories were absolutely horrible. The grammatical errors and lack of plot. Sex were those stories one redeeming factor. I plan on writing stories still yes, but I don't plan on sex being the only thing that are worth reading. Also I was 14 when i last wrote one. Meaning my experience with women was completely based of reading doujinshi and watching porn.

Although i di plan to include lemons in my stories from now on, so if you just wanna read some porn go for it, who doesn't want something hot in a story. But I am hoping to establish an actual connection with the characters.

I am also going to start posting some original stories up soon. Not about any anime or anything of the sort but a world based on my own creation.

They will be posted under the Bleach anime, but they will always be 100% Original.

Thank you my friends and fans

My First story is going to eb title Blood Wings and it will be uploaded shortly. Please read it and leave a review


End file.
